I'm Not Proposing
by Thaliana
Summary: Rachel asked Kurt what he would have done had Blaine proposed.  This is my take on that question. Written for Day 6 of Klaine week - Wedding.  Please read and review!


**Day 6 of Klaine week - We're almost through. The prompt for today was Weddings, and I was watching The Spanish Teacher last night, when Rachel lets Mercedes and Kurt in on her little secret. This story was borne from that sleepover. What WOULD Kurt have done had Blaine proposed. A little (lot?) more of my Burt headcanon here, cause I love that man, and I truly think he knows Klaine is endgame. This is a series of flashbacks and future talk.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, there'd be a Kliss every episode, and the last few stories I've written for this week would totally be canon. (Not the Texts one, nor the Baby one, but the rest.)**

* * *

><p>"That's not fair, Kurt! I mean, what would you do if Blaine proposed to you today?" Rachel asked, her voice rising in pitch as she tried to keep Kurt from tearing Finn limb from limb for his admittedly unexpected proposal.<p>

Kurt sat there, chin lifted, saying nothing. What could he say?

"So will you please keep my secret?" Rachel was pleading, practically begging.

In the end, Kurt relented. For the moment. Not because of his love for Rachel, or his brotherly concern for Finn. No, either of those should have had him running to the parents. Immediately. He agreed to keep the secret because of the emotions running through him, the thoughts running through his mind.

He and Mercedes simply cuddled with Rachel and munched the popcorn through _Twilight._ But his mind wasn't on it, or on the fact that he knew his best friends' menstrual cycles as intimately as he knew his own skin. Though, that did bring to mind that he would likely know of any Finchel pregnancy long before either of the principals.

Through the rest of the week, the Spanish teacher, the '_duende_', missing Blaine after his surgery and subsequent convalescence, Kurt's mind was on Rachel's question. On her insistence that he not say anything to anyone, least of all his own father and step-mother.

But then he couldn't stand it any longer. And he confronted Finn in the weight room. Finn and Rachel were both understandably upset by his perceived intrusion, but Kurt knew he was doing what was best.

"Last week, during our sleepover, Rachel asked me what I would do if you proposed," Kurt murmured, lying in Blaine's arms.

Blaine chuckled softly. "What did you tell her?" he asked, dropping a kiss on the top of Kurt's head.

"What could I tell her?" Kurt asked. "I didn't say a word. Because there she was, telling me my brother had proposed to her, and hadn't told me, my dad, his mom, any of us. And all the while, I knew exactly what I would do."

"Just for academic purposes," Blaine smirked. "What would you do if I got down on one knee, took your hand in mine, stared lovingly into your eyes, and whispered 'Will you marry me?' What would you do, Kurt?"

Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend, and reached up a hand to slowly trace the silver chain around Blaine's neck. "I would look at you like you were crazy," he said, leaning up into a kiss. "And ask if you had amnesia." Kurt tugged on the chain, revealing the simple white gold ring that rested against Blaine's heart. It had been Burt's wedding ring when he had been married to Kurt's mother. Kurt smiled, remembering the conversation he and his father had had.

"_Kurt, I want to give you something," Burt Hummel said quietly, walking into Kurt's bedroom one night. He was carrying a jewellery box. _

"_What is it, Dad?" Kurt looked up with a smile, closing the copy of _Vogue_ sitting in his lap._

"_Kid, it seems to me that things are getting really serious between you and Blaine," Burt said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Am I right?"_

"_Well," Kurt blushed, remembering what had happened after opening night of _West Side Story_. "Yeah, dad, I'd say they are. I know I want to be with him forever. And it's killing us both that we're going to be separated next year."_

_Burt nodded. "I know you think that, but that year is going to go by so quickly, and then Blaine will join you in New York and you won't have to worry about it anymore. But, before your mother died, she asked me to give you these, when you were old enough." Burt laughed, a quiet, contemplative laugh. "She told me I should give you mine, not for you, but for your future husband. Part of me thought she was crazy, but the rest of me, kid, we knew. We knew that one day, you were going to find a boy who would make you incredibly happy. And I'm pretty sure that boy is Blaine._

_Kurt took the jewellery box his dad held out, and flipped it open. Inside were three simple rings. A diamond solitaire, and two plain bands, one smaller than the other. "Dad…"_

"_I'm only giving you these on two conditions. First, you make sure that Blaine knows I expect a long engagement. As in, four, five years. Longer, even. And second, you don't go spreading it around that I gave you these. You and Blaine are solid. I've only seen this kind of commitment in kids your age once before."_

"_You and mom?" Kurt said softly._

"_Me and your mom," Burt confirmed. "Which is why it's kind of a double standard that I'm letting you have this choice, but discouraging it in Finn and Rachel. I can see it coming, kid. But they're not solid the way you and Blaine are."_

"_We jokingly call it the love dodecagon," Kurt said. He ticked the names off on his fingers. "Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Mike, Rory, Sugar…" he trailed off. "Wait. Is there a word for a thirteen-agon?"_

_Burt laughed. "They've all dated one another?"_

"_More combinations than _Fleetwood Mac_," Kurt confirmed. "I don't think I should go into details. Your head would spin."_

"_Probably," Burt confirmed. "So, kid, what do you think?"_

"_I think I'm far too young for marriage," Kurt said, closing the lid on the box. "But at the same time, I don't want to go off to New York without leaving Blaine with a tangible reminder that I'm coming back. Or rather, that he's coming to join me. I love him, dad."_

"_I know you do," Burt said. "Just, be good to one another, okay? Remember, kid. You matter, and so does Blaine."_

_Kurt looked down at his hands, flushing a bright red. "Yeah," he managed._

_Burt looked surprised, and then, not. "Oh," he said. "Yeah, guess I should have expected that. Just…be careful, okay?"_

"_We are," Kurt said softly. "I always kinda hoped that when it came down to it, he'd be the one to propose, but, really, why shouldn't it be me? Someday. I don't know if I'll ask him before I leave. We're really young, Dad. But I will ask. And I will give him your ring, and we can have it resized, and it'll be perfect, because our rings will be the rings from the most perfect love I've ever known. Yours and mom's." He blinked back tears. "I miss her."_

"_I know you do. I miss her too," Burt awkwardly leaned over and gave Kurt a hug. "Now I think we've embarrassed ourselves enough for one day, don't you?"_

"_Definitely. Thanks, dad."_

"_Of course, kid." Burt stood. "You tell that boyfriend of yours that if his family really is going to leave him alone for Christmas, I had damned well better see him at this house before Christmas Eve dinner. And he's not to leave before New Year's unless his parents come home first. Got that?"_

"_He'll appreciate that," Kurt said. "Thanks again."_

_Burt merely smiled as he left the room._

"Whatcha thinking about?" Blaine asked. Kurt had been silent for so long.

"Just remembering," Kurt said. "My dad really is our biggest fan."

"Agreed. He may be the best father ever," Blaine smiled. "Though, I must say, the condoms in the Christmas stockings may have been a bit over the top."

"He means well, and I'm pretty sure it was his way of letting you know you were accepted."

"As if the whole 'spend Christmas with my family, sleep in my son's bed' wasn't acceptance enough," Blaine laughed. "I love your family."

"I do, too." Kurt smiled and reached up for another kiss. "So, anyway, what could I say to Rachel? I mean, I'd given you that ring over a month before Finn proposed."

"But you didn't propose, not really," Blaine reminded.

_Kurt and Blaine lay in bed together, on Christmas Eve, arms and legs tangled among each other and in the sheets. The whole family was home, the house was silent, so the boys were in their pajamas, agreeing to welcome Christmas just being together._

"_I have something for you," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips. "It's not a gift I can give you in front of Finn, though, so I'd like to give it to you now."_

"_What is it?" Blaine asked, sitting up when Kurt pulled away from him. The taller boy reached into his bedside table, pulled out a velvet gift box. The two sat on the bed, cross-legged, facing one another._

"_Blaine, I know we've only been together nine months," Kurt said. "And we're still in high school. But I know I want to be with you forever. And next year is going to be tough, but I wanted to give you something that you can touch, hold, have against your skin, and be reminded that, one day, you and I are going to be married, legally, bound together forever. Now, it's not in the greatest of shape, cause it was my dad's when he was married to my mom, but he wanted you to have this. I want you to have this." Kurt opened the box, revealing the wedding ring, now suspended on a thick silver rope._

"_Kurt, this is…"_

"_This is my dad's wedding ring, from the most perfect love there ever was," Kurt said. "He gave it to me just a few weeks ago, telling me I should give it to you when the time was right. I'm not proposing. Not officially. Proposing would mean I would potentially take no for an answer."_

_Both boys chuckled. "Just in case you were wondering," Blaine said. "I wouldn't say no."_

_Kurt nodded. "I didn't think you would. So, Blaine, would you do me the honor of keeping this ring safe, until the day we decide we're ready?"_

"_I would love to." They shared a soft, gentle kiss. "Kurt, this means so much to me." Blaine pulled the necklace from the box, sliding the long chain over his head. _

"_Two conditions, though," Kurt said. "Dad's conditions, not mine. First, we can't get married until after college. Which, I didn't want to, anyway. Even though, legally, we can in New York. I'd kind of like to have it recognized, if not everywhere, at least here in Ohio. And second, we can't tell anyone. Dad doesn't want Finn getting it into his head to propose to Rachel as a knee-jerk reaction or something."_

_Blaine laughed. "Understood. By the way, Merry Christmas, Kurt."_

_Kurt glanced at the clock. It was just after midnight. "Merry Christmas, Blaine."_

"I didn't propose," Kurt agreed. "Because there was nothing to propose. Since the day you took my hand on those stairs, the day you looked into my eyes and sang _Teenage Dream_, you had my heart. And when you came to me, after _Blackbird_, I knew I had yours. So I wasn't concerned with your answer."

Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt tightly for a moment. "It's going to be great," he said.

"What is?"

"Our wedding, of course," Blaine answered. "Can you picture it? Me, in a dashing tuxedo, you, in a flowing white dress, Kurt, what are you, ow!" Blaine exclaimed as he took a pillow to the face. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, that was bad."

"Mmm hmm," Kurt said, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest. "Want to start over?"

"Both of us in complementary, but not matching, tuxedos, all our closest friends and the family that is accepting of us in attendance. Somewhere in Central Park, mid summer, but not when it's too hot. We'll walk down our created aisle, hand-in-hand, to come to stand before…I don't know, do you think your dad would get ordained on the internet for our wedding?"

"You'd want my dad to officiate?"

"Either that, or Puck. Those two are honestly our biggest supporters," Blaine said. "I want it to be personal. We'll write our own vows, not telling each other anything more than the length, so we can try to have them close to the same. Rachel will be your best woman, Cooper will likely be my best man."

Kurt shook his head. "No," he said. "It'll be Finn. For me, I mean. There really isn't any other choice. He's my brother. And if Cooper is yours, then we'll have a matched set."

"Why don't we do something else completely untraditional?"

"What's that?"

"Well, Mercedes and I have become close. Mainly because she's one of your best friends, but also because she's…she's awesome, Kurt. So, why don't you have Rachel and Finn…well, if they're still together, you could have Rachel and Finn stand up for you, and I could have Cooper and Mercedes, oh God, they're both car names!"

The two dissolved into laughter at that. "Except, my darling boyfriend," Kurt laughed. "I think you're the mini one!"

They kept laughing. Kept talking. Making plans. Fantastic plans, then more realistic ones. Hours later, they realized the sun was coming up, they were both hoarse, but their future wedding was nearly planned.

And neither of them had actually asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong> **Many thanks ****to those who have stood by me this week, and earlier. Special thanks goes to AngelisIgniRelucent who has reviewed every piece written this week. It's readers like you who keep me going. Thank you.  
><strong>


End file.
